Beyond What Ends
by AnotherTripFromHeaven
Summary: Once a respected woman, Heaven Leigh went mad after her love was murdered by the hands of an infamous pirate, along with her home destroyed. To what ends will she go to reap her revenge against the man whose hands were stained with his blood-Jack Sparrow?
1. Chapter 1: To Leave it to Fate

_It hurts._ That was her only thought as she was forced to kneel on the main deck of the ship. Strong arms kept her still with ease, yet that did not stop them from being rough against her already bruised skin. Before being brought out, the men had no problem with beating her a bit, probably as a precursor to her sentence by the hands of the captain. _If only I had a gun with me, or was able to shoot one at all...I'd kill them all. Every single one of these bloody brutes would be dead for hurting a woman. Oh..I'm not a woman now, am I? _She internally cursed, then thanked that they could not have seen she was a woman underneath her outfit. Her now dark brown hair was shaggily cut-with a knife, none less-to right about chin length. Her delicate features were marred with dirt, swiftly turning into mud sliding down her face. As for the rest, it was all easily concealed. She never had hips to speak of, and her breasts were simply bound as much as needed-not much, considering her build. Add that to the fact that despite being in her mid-twenties, the woman never seemed to hit puberty, and the loose shirt coupled with slightly baggy pants, and the girl looked as if she were only a teenage boy. Her deep, almost grey, but truly blue eyes would dart quickly over the men, before falling to observe the ground beneath her.

"Oy, lads. What d'we have here, hmm?" The girl's eyes narrowed at the sound of that over confident voice. She would know it anywhere. She tried to keep my head down, yet a rough hand forced it up, to look upon the figure jaunting down towards her. Her body too weak to fight against that hand, along with the arms holding her still, she had no choice but to keep her gaze upon the one coming near her.

The rain pelting down on them all kept obscuring the man into only a shadow. How she wished that he stayed that way! Unfortunately for the girl, the rain could only shadow him from her for so long, and he soon came into focus. What a disgusting man he was! Her eyes ran down his body, ingraining the memory of this abomination into her brain.

His unruly hair had become dreadlocks from what could only be guessed as years of being unkempt. The dark brown dreadlocks came not only from the hair upon his head, to the girl's utter disgust, but from his beard as well. The bandanna, a red shade-what mockery was this? Red like blood, none less-was around his mess of hair, probably to make it seem 'stylish'. Not to mention the trinkets adorned in said hair, probably in a sick attempt to add color to his drab attire. Drab, she called it in her mind, yet it had an eccentricity that, if clothing truly did speak about the wearer, would be an indication of how mad her captor was. He sported a loose, white shirt under his brown, presumably leather vest. Untied, of course. His pants were dark, a dark brown or black to the best of what the girl could see.

As he came closer, the girl couldn't help herself wishing hateful things towards him. _Fall. Fall down on the slippery deck and break a bone. Like your neck. Or have that hat you love SO much fly away. Slip and have your sword accidentally stab you. Let the ship run into the rocks. Lightening strike you. Die. Fall over in an alcohol induced coma. Just die. Goddess, if you care for me, let him die already!_

Unfortunately for her, as if luck was really on the girl's side tonight, the man did none of these things, just kept his pace. Angered at this, she turned her eyes to the side, away from the sickening man. His crew lingered to the sides of her, assumedly in a semi-circle, from what she could see. It was not much, but enough for the girl's mind to imagine the rest. The one visible were the filthiest men she had ever seen, even with the rain soaking them to the bone. Most had ripped clothing, tattered at the fringes, and the sneers received by her from them were more than naught missing several teeth. Scars were barely visible to her on their faces, and their hair stayed against their heads, water pasting them down. Her scrutiny was ended when she heard a voice, despicably close to me.

"Well, will ye look at that. We got ourselves a little lad." Her eyes moved quickly back to look forward, and she soon wished she hadn't. Standing not two feet from her was the man himself, looking down at her as if she were the disgusting one, not him. "A stowaway, is he? Well, we can't be having that, can we, lads?" The crew erupted into an angry yell, people shouting over each other. They all fell into silence as he shouted, louder than them all. "ENOUGH." He turned his attention back to the girl, a lopsided smirk on his overconfident face. She tried not to cringe back as he leaned in, his face inches from hers. "What's your name, lad?"

Knowing the repercussions if she did not answer back, the girl replied in a low voice, not bothering to stop the disgust drip through her Scottish accent. "T'is none of ye business."

"Oh?" The man's smirk fell as he replied back in a lower voice than hers would allow her to. "D'ye not know who I am, boy?"

"Ye? How could I not know th' name o' the captain o' th' ship I'm stowin' on?" She spat out the next part, sarcasm heavily coating her words. "Ye are Jack Sparrow, th' captain o' this ship, th' Black Pearl. Ye are one o' th' most feared captains in th' seas, 'nd one o' the most imfamous, if th' wanted posters are t' mean a thin'." The girl would have followed this up with a grin of her own, except for the fact that she knew that this much had gotten him very, very upset with her.

"Is that any way to treat the captain of this ship? And it's CAPTAIN Jack, lad. Now...We can't be having a castaway on this here ship, can we, boys? What should we do to him, as punishment?" This remark was greeted with cheers from the crew, along with several suggestions. Only a few were audible among the bunch, and all of them were as cruel, if not crueler than she thought.

"Rip 'is 'air off!"

"Cut off his hand!"

"Throw 'im off the ship!"

"Give him to us, we can take care of him!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT." They all fell silent from the captain's shout once more, and he turned to look back down at the girl. He leaned in further, obviously trying to intimidate her, and succeeded-although he also succeeded in her desperately trying to retch at the smell of his breath. "Well, then, lad…what d'ye want?"

"I want…to be a member o' th' crew, sir." The crew's uproar began again, until the captain shushed them.

"Go on, lad. Want to be a crew member?"

"A..aye. I dinna want to be left in tha' port, so I hid 'ere, not very well, as I got caught…Sir, will ye please let me be a member o' th' crew?" Her head fell back down, surveying the ground as she waited for the crew to quiet down once more.

"A member of the crew…" Standing up, the man shouted to the crew, another grin on his face. "Well then, let fate decide, lads!" The girl's head snapped back up at a distinctive click. Her eyes met the barrel of a gun.

"What are ye…"

"Quiet, lad! Now, if fortune smiles upon ye, ye won't die from this. I'll let you become one of the crew-better yet, at your tender age; I'll let you be my cabin boy! If fate does not like ye…" She watched as the captain spun the gun easily, before pointing it back at her. "Then you can go into the sea! Savvy, lads?" The sound of the crew laughing filled her ears, as they assumed that she would die from this bullet. How couldn't she? The girl could not find a way it would not kill her, as well. The captain asked her something, and she blinked in confusion. _What…?_

Noticing her hesitation, the captain repeated himself, even louder. "What do ye want me to do, lad? Are ye scared?" _Yes. Of course I am. How could I not be?_ Yet, she took a deep breath, and despite her inner fears, she was pleased to hear not a single tremor in her voice.

"Go ahead."

"Let's hope she doesn't get blood all over the ship," someone muttered, a few muffled chuckles breaking through before the captain glared over at them. Turning back to the captive, Jack smirks, making the blood of the girl boil. _He was enjoying this!_

"Let's hope someone up there likes ye."

The girl, refusing to close her eyes, merely glared up at the captain, before her eyes were taken into the sight of the gun. The barrel was so dark, not a bit of light escaped from it. She couldn't see the bullet, although she knew full well that it was right in there. The darkness was what captivated her the most. Darkness hid a lot. It hid her death. Her death…this was something that she could not say she had not thought about prior to coming on board. But not this soon. Not this way. Not by his hand. Her eyes stayed upon the interior of her barrier, her mind taking her elsewhere. _I'm sorry…I didn't think it would be this fast. I thought I could avenge you. I'm sorry, Luke. I'm sorry. This was your last view…let it be mine ._Her mental apologies were cut short as she saw the captain's finger twitch on the trigger.

_I'll see you soon…_

Although she had told herself she wouldn't close her eyes, the girl slowly shut her eyes as she gave into her fate, relishing the last minutes of her life. She felt the rain flowing down her. The wood below her. The feel of the wind against her face. Her short hair, plastered to her head. The men's clothing she had stolen, stuck against her body. The jeers of the crowd faded to the back of her mind as she took those all in, and then, she smiled gently, right as the captain pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2: As it Should Find Me

_**Ah! Second chapter! Okay, okay. I think I did 's hope you all think so too! Oh! But I can't know that without anyone reviewing me...hint hint wink wink. Chapter three, coming within the week! Thanks to those already reading and marking this story! I feel so specials! Ah, now to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer:Oy laddies! I donna own this piece o' art, an' by that I mean the Pirate o' th' Carribean. All belongs t' those who own it...Ah! Story ahoy! All hands on deck! Ready ahead, mates!**_

**Chapter 2:As it Should Find Me**

_Death…really is not that bad…It feels very much like life. I could learn to enjoy it, I suppose. No big fires or fancy clouds…I wonder if he is here too. Why…death feels very cold, they got that right. Cold…and wet…and windy…and…oh do not tell me that…it really…_

Opening her eyes, she found an odd sight. The gun was still pointing at her, and from what she was able to see, the captain had pulled the trigger…but why wasn't she dead?

The silence on the ship was broken by Jack, who began to laugh boisterously. He seemed to see this al as a very funny joke, and only he was in it. The whole crew stood silent, dumb folded that the girl was not dead.

"Well lad," Jack stated, "It seems that someone out there truly does have a soft spot for ye." Turning, he addressed his crew. "Well mates, a deal is a bloody deal, ain't it? Let's welcome me new cabin boy!" His incessant laugh continued as the crew stared, and he stared back.

"Is…are you serious, Captain?" the girl heard from behind her.

"Aye. I made a deal, and she pulled up her end. I don't go against deals like that, lads. Well, usually don't." Through the rain finally manage to blur her eyesight, the girl saw him turn back. "Let him up now, mates. Actually," he added after a quick glance at her bruises, "Help him up. Come along mates, he's one of us, ain't you, Mister…" Jack paused, offering the girl a change to give her name-or lad, as everyone else saw her. Feeling no harm, the girl gave the name she had planned on beforehand.

"I...I'm Charles McPherson, Captain." She said, keeping her voice low enough to pass for a tenor. This, while high for a male, would allow her to seem an adolescent and be cabin boy-not to mention the fact her voice wouldn't allow for lower.

"Charles McPherson, hmm? Charles Charles Charles. Mc…Pher…son….Charles McPherson! Charlie, Charlie, ahh. Charles McPherson is such a mouthful. Well, dear Charlie, Charlie ye shall be."

"Charlie...it is, then."

"Good! Now, being my cabin boy, ye better know where ye are going. Gibbs!"

"Aye Captain?" Charlie, as she was still being held up, turned her head slightly to see the man called Gibbs walk out of the crowd.

"Give the boy the tour. He'll be staying in me quarters, so someone bring a hammock for him. Now, all of ye, back to work! No work, no pay!" This warning caused all to scatter, including the men holding Charlie up. Gibbs son replaced them, taking her weight easily. Still standing before them, the captain took off his hat with one hand and waved it into a bow, the rest of his body following suit. "And I shall see ye in my cabin once all is over. Understood? Good. Off ye are!" He turned, walking up some stairs until the rain hid him from view.

"Aye now, I'm getting on. Can't you stand, lad? Up and at it, that's a lad." Charlie looked to see a surprisingly warm smile on the man's face, and struggled to her feet, taking as much weight off of him as possible. She ignores her sore body as she listens to Gibbs speak. "Sorry for the beating, I suppose. Stowaways aren't welcomed, but now ye are the cabin boy, so…"

"Why are ye bein' so kind?" she asked, her voice belaying her fatigue.

"'Cause luck said you go with us." Surprised at the simple answer, she waited until he elaborated."I'm known on board for being a very superstitious man. Can't help it," he shrugged. "So, you didn't die. You belong here then. Let's go, now."

Charlie nodded, walking along with him. As he prattled on about pirate code and conduct, she continued glancing all about her and at him, trying to decipher his position on ship. From what she could tell, the man was around his late forties, possibly fifties, most likely spending that time on ships. His extensive knowledge showed he was a pirate for a rather long time, most likely, and that the reason Sparrow chose him to show her around must mean he was very capable…

"..I'm his first mate. His second mate, Anna-Maria, ye haven't seen yet. Now, she may be nice to look at, but don't get caught. You try anything, and that gun earlier is going to look a lot like a better choice. Trust me; I've seen her beat men easier than one of us might. Now, here is…"

_Another lass? That may be a problem. She may see me as a girl…women can tell these things rather better than men could…_Charlie laughed inside at this. She had been a man for years and years, and perfected the art of cross dressing. She even found the use of makeup in making her face more masculine, when was absolutely needed, and had fooled a doctor before on occasion. What chance had this one woman of seeing what hundreds of others, what professionals could not?

"…and here's the Captain's quarters. And yours as well, lad. Now, ye will be asked odd jobs about the ship until ye learn the ropes. Get inside now, this rain is picking up." Gibbs finished his tour, running to another part of the deck to help another man.

Nodding her thanks, Charlie walked up to the wooden door, pausing to knock, as her manners were. A sleepy 'aye' coming from within, she entered the cabin, eyes wide as she took in the room.

Although it looked small from the outside, in truth the cabin was quite large, and clean compared to the downstairs areas. A dresser stood against one of the walls, a large, magnificent bed on the opposite side. In the center of it all was a desk, a comfortable looking chair behind it, a pair of wooden chairs before it. Covering the desk were assorted papers, which Charlie assumed were documents of threats, supplies, and opportunities to plunder-that is, if her memories of pirate ships were correct. Along with those were maps, books, and a very tired looking Jack. Somewhere behind him a fire flickered, casting odd shadows against the walls. Unwilling to bother him, and much too exhausted mentally and physically to try anything, Charlie walked to the hammock hanging by the door, sitting in it and looking at the floor. She jumped at the sound of the captain's voice.

"Gotten the tour? And your duties?" At each question, she nodded, and he seemed satisfied. "Well then, boy, rest. Ye may be a new member, but ye still have to work as hard if not harder than the rest. Since the others roughed ye up, ye can rest for today. But be up and ready tomorrow morning, savvy?" She nodded once more, and Jack smirked.

Before kicking off her boots, Charlie looked at the captain. Hesitating a moment too long, he had looked up as if he had felt her looking. Blanching at his expectant expression, she spoke softly.

"I...I donna want t' be a problem…but is there spare clothin' about?"

His face clears into a dark grin."Aye. I'll show ye, or a crewmember will. In about a week." When she opened her mouth to protest, he added on to that. "Ye stowed on. I didn't forget than, lad. Deal with the wet clothes. Consider it punishment, for now. See ye in the morning, bright and early."

Watching the captain strut out, Charlie felt her hatred for him boil back up. She had forgotten about that in her gratefulness for living, and her physical and mental exhaustion. She laid back in the hammock, enjoying the comfort of it curling around her. Encased in the fabric, she began to think over her day and her plans.

_I lived. How…I don't understand it. If fate really liked me, then it wouldn't have happened. How...don't dwell. Now, onto Gibbs. Nice man. I'll try to learn from him. Also, watch for this…Anna-Maria. She may be a problem, but if I do need any female help…I should find where her alliances lie, first. The crew I will have to work to trust me. They don't like me, by their leers…and the captain…_

Charlie felt a stab of hatred at the thought of the captain. She hated him. She'll destroy him. Kill him. Crush his life. End it like he ended…

She felt another stab, this time surprisingly close to where she felt her heart. _Oh, Luke…revenge. I'll get revenge. Kill the man who killed you, right? Kill him and all will be good, right? You promised it will be, I'll kill him, I promise, alright?_ Content in her resolve, Charlie curled up in the hammock, relishing in the feeling of being cocooned from the world. One arm under her head as a makeshift pillow, her open hand went to a hidden chain around her neck. Pulling on it, out came a brilliant ring upon the chain, the faint glimmer still visible in the stark darkness inside her new small world. Fingering it lightly, she closed her eyes and shut out anything else, ready to rest for whatever tomorrow may bring her.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day

**Oh god, chapter three! I'm sorry, a bunch of new freedom at home distracted me from this-also a new great song but that isn't on topic. But I have returned with a new chapter! Now, most people would pester for reviews and such, but I won't (much) because actually writing it is enough for me, but reviews make me feel loved and like continuing it, sooooo….yea….ANYWAYS, onto my fun disclaimer by my dear Pai-chan and typing story words! ONWARDS WE GO!**

**Disclaimer- Ah…ah…hello there. Uhmm...Master Dai, I mean, Mister Lian, I mean…Ah….He wanted to ah…make sure that I..ah...I tell you th...that this isn't m-m-my...I mean...the Pirates of the Carribean…s'not mine…ah…so…But I can wr-write about it, right? Yes...ah…Thank you and enjoy! *curtsies and rushes off to bring the story up***

"_Come along, sister! Must you lag along so much?" The sun shone upon the youth, her eyes flashing with impatience. She ground her teeth-as was a habit of hers-and stood with a dirtied hand on her hip, ignoring the smudges that she was making on her peach dress. Her soft, green eyes watched as another youth came up, panting profusely. _

"_Ah…ah…I can't run as well as you! You know I haven't been out in so long…the sun is so harsh…" she said between gasps of air. Leaning upon her knees, matching green eyes glance up to meet her sisters, before they both burst into laughing fits. The one in the peach dress falls onto her back, holding her stomach, and the other joins her, hugging her. Soon they both are rolling about, shrieks of delight mixing with laughter as their horseplay turns into a tumble down a grass covered hill._

_Their merriment quickly gained another companion as a midnight haired figure jumped in and stood over them both, quieting them down. "Oy! Ye both…lassies, dinna ye know tha' if ye go an' play about like this, ye are goin' t' 'ave th' worst stains on ye clothin'? I'd feel right bad about havin' t' explain it t' you're parents."_

_Glancing at each other, each girl lunged forward to grab one of his legs, ignoring his cries of protest. "Well then, Chaaaaaarlie, if you will get in trouble for us being dirty…"_

"_Then we don't have to worry about you getting dirty and getting in trouble for it!" the other girl finished, as she went to tickle his stomach. The boy squirmed and struggled, but to no avail-even though he was a year older, he was no match to the assault of the two young sisters. Eventually, he stood up, and pulled them with him, and all three began to run off, down the hill and into a field-the youngest, blonde girl taking the lead; the middle, auburn haired girl taking the rear; and the eldest, ebony haired boy in the middle, laughing as he ran._

"_Charlie, Charlie, I bet you can't catch me!"_

"_Oh, ye do, ye donna think tha' I can catch ye, eh? How about this, then, lassie!"_

"_Eee! Charlie! Put me down, put me down! I order you to!"_

"'_M afraid tha' I canna do that. Ye drove me t' this, so ye must take responsibility for it!"_

_Laughing, he spun her around in his arms before placing her down, and deftly catching her sister as she ran by. She gasped in surprise before a wide grin of delight spread across her face, and as she was put down, she hugged him tightly, very much to his surprise. Feeling left out, the young sister darted forward to cling to his legs, and he grinned, his adolescent face practically shining. _

"_Well, a lad like me wi' two bonnie lasses all over me? Me pa never woulda figured, or me ma!" Sharply taking in a breath of air, the younger sister looked up in shock to look at the boy's face-or attempt to, as it was turned to the sky. He never spoke of his parents, after he had discovered their death…_

"_But," he continued, "I know they are waaay up there, I do, in Fiddler's Green as they promised me. An' one day, I'll go an' be with them, and let 'em know I forgive 'em for leavin' me, because weren't o' any fault o' theirs, I know tha'." He looked back down, his grin now turned into a small, sad smile._

"_Charlie! Don't talk about such morbid things as leaving us! I would miss you so much!" Tightening her hug, the elder sister pleaded with her eyes, and seemed to relax as he wrapped his arms around her as well. However, after he didn't answer her, the younger one felt the need to speak._

"_Charlie…you won't go away and leave us all alone, will you? It would get lonely without you, because you are the funnest to play with."_

"_Most fun, remember your grammar," her sister quipped, ever the star pupil. Yet, he made no notice of the little girl's mistake as he looked down and answered, his voice low and as sad as his smile._

"_I donna want t', lassie. But if I do, when I do, I will jus' have t' go. I canna control when, and neither can ye. Donna be sad. We would meet in another life, lass. All o' us. Trust me? I donna want t' go….I donna want…I donna….donna…"_

Jolting up, the present Charlie gasped for air. Her hands go up to feel her face, her neck, and she sighed in relief. It had been weeks since she had that dream…at the very least, it had ended before it got to the bad part. She stretched, and winced as she felt the pops in her spine as her back cracked. _As long as I got some of it…_Charlie rolled her shoulders back, stretched her neck about, and braced her hands on her back before leaning back on them, grunting in satisfaction as each action causes a new bout of cracks.

Her body looser than before, she looked over to the door, not surprised to see that the sky was the murky gray that signified morning was well on its way. An internal clock seemed programmed into her body so she always woke up when needed. It saved her from a nightmare as well, she noted grimly.

Each boot let out a dull squelch as she shoved her feet into them, and her damp clothing hung in wrinkles around her as she stood up from the hammock. Ignoring her first reaction (which was to snort in disgust), Charlie decided that as she was told to deal with it, she might as well not give the captain reason to further her punishment.

_Ah…I probably have another hour or so of sleep possible…but now I woke up, I can't get back to sleep, I bet. Might as well go outside and look at the sea. Although, lying down would be nice….no. Outside. Inside. Ah…_ This debate continued in her mind as she walked to the door, slipped out, and held it as it closed, making sure not to let it slam. Her feet brought her to the edge of the boat, and as she sat down, she covered a laugh. _Outside, I suppose._

The sky and sea really were beautiful. The blending together of several shades in the clouds was something that she only would see by accident, no hard edges at all. Where had she seen such running together? Spilling water on ink….or maybe juice and milk….She shrugged, her gray eyes picking up shades of gray and purples in the sky as well, a tinge of black, a little more red there, brighter here where the sun must be coming up….

The water was like a mirror of the sky, only choppier. The same shades existed, but all the delicate and elegant swirls were broken up by the waves and distorted by the reflective water. It was darker than the sky, and Charlie felt a smile threaten to come upon her face.

The sky and the sea reminded her of the two sisters in her dream, if she was to be honest with herself. The sky was perfect and elegant, nearly tamed, and light. The slightest wind changed the way that it swirled, and directed how the clouds moved across it. But there was a spark of lightness, trying to show itself to the world, trying to break through the dullness of the gray around it. The blonde sister...the elder one was always more suited to the life of being a woman in England. She would smile, nod when asked, speak when spoken to, not a harsh word given through her life.

The sea, however, was like someone took the sky and made it wild. The dark, deep depths of it seemed to promise more and more, while it danced about, enjoying the freedom that it had. Nothing controlled the sea-nothing at all. The auburn haired sister was a free, uncontrolled spirit. Although her eyes matched her sisters, they had a certain shine to them that betrayed how she would never give in without a fight. Always fighting the conformity of her status, and the way she was told to be a proper woman…she much rather preferred to frolic about…

And as for the young boy with them…with the sad eyes and the dark hair….he must be then…the horizon? No. And not land-or at least, Charlie couldn't guess that until she saw the land. He must be…

"A beauty, innit? The waters, untamed, and ready ta give us a ride. Much calmer than yesterday, mind ye, but still a fierce beast, when it has the mind ta be." She was jolted out of her musings by the unmistakably voice of one Captain Jack Sparrow, and she resisted the urge to throw up over the edge of the ship at the sound. Her hate for him was strong as ever, yet as she turned to face him, she mustered together all her skill as an actress and nodded slightly.

"Aye, tis very beautiful, Captain, sir." Her voice low, she looked up at his figure, managing not to show any signs of revulsion on her face. He didn't notice her inner plight, it seemed, as he smirked and began to give her orders.

"Listen up. Yer first day, so remember this. Don't get in me way, don't touch me rum, do as I say, do chores if asked, an' listen to the crewmen. First job-head down t' the galley. Our cook, Mister Cotton'll take care of ye. Help make breakfast fer the crew." After giving those instructions, he turned to swagger back to his cabin, before pausing and calling over his shoulder. "Well? Get to it!"

Scrambling, Charlie turned and went for the galley. Lucky for her, not only did she have an internal clock, but also a good memory to boot. After a few turns, she found herself down in the kitchen of the ship, or galley as they called it, and with a man she assumed was Mister Cotton. He merely glanced at her, and then gestured towards a pile of raw ingredients. Without warning, a parrot flew in from the door and landed on his shoulder, squawking loudly. Charlie jumped in surprise, and then relaxed as she saw the elder pirate had no problems with the parrot being there. She jumped again when it spoke to her.

"Squaaaawk! Wind in the sails, work for your food, squaaawk!" She looked over at Mister Cotton, and then asked him softly, her soft voice always retaining that low pitch.

"Ah…is he s'pposed t' be in 'ere?" Receiving no answer, she tried again. "Is he s'pposed t' be 'ere, Mister Cotton?" Without the pirate's acknowledgement, her eyes widened as she came to a conclusion suddenly. Maybe he couldn't hear her? "Sir…are ye deaf? Is tha' why ye canna answer me? Not tryin' t' be rude sir…"

Not saying a word, he turned to her, eyed her up and down, and opened his mouth. The stub that once was his tongue inspired a gasp of shock from the lady-or boy, as he saw her-and he smirked slightly, turning back to his cooking. Swallowing, she quickly tried to make amends.

"I..I dinna mean t'..I'm so sorry…please forgive me? Ye just scared me, sir…" As she lifted her eyes from the ground, she was confronted with an odd sight. The man was laughing at her. Laughing! Seeing the confusion on her face only fueled his laughing more. Eventually, his merriment spread to her, as she began to laugh a little herself.

"Mind tellin' me wha' is so funny, Mister Cotton….or Mister Cotton's parrot, iffin tha's who I should ask…" Nodding, Mister Cotton pointed at me, and grinned. His bird supplied the words.

"Silly li'l lad, silly li'l lad, squaaaawk!"

"Silly, am I? Well, then wha' are ye? A talkin' parrot? How ridiculous d'ye think tha' is?" she retorted, only to be met with more laughter and indignant screeching from the parrot. Charlie realized she had made a new friend-it had taken a mistake, and a parrot, but a new friend indeed. Together they finished making the meal, and she was dismissed, with her own portion taken with her. Eating it bit by bit, each piece was felt hitting her empty stomach.

_Well, people were wrong. This isn't so bad after all. Fills me up, at the least._ Finishing the last bit, and coming onto the deck, Charlie looked about. She spotted the captain, and as much as she loathed speaking to him voluntarily, she knew she had no choice. Walking up to him, she cleared her voice.

"We made th' food, sir. Wha' d' I do now?"

"Ye ate?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Aye."

"Then go see Gibbs. He's up by now, go learn…ropey things."

_Ropey things…he just said ropey things. What kind of person actually says ropey things?_ Still, she had to abide his rulings, and went off to find the gray haired man once more.

Upon finding him, and telling him of Jack's orders to learn 'ropey things', Charlie was pulled along by the man, catching bits of muttering from him, things such as, "Have to teach all the new ones," or "Boy better know how to tie a knot properly…" As it turned out, she did know her knot tying rather well, and was happy to demonstrate that to him.

"Well! That's a load off me back. Ye have no idea how hard it is to teach a lad to tie a damned knot." Still, Gibbs felt the need to give Charlie some rope lessons-which knots go where, when, how to undo a knot, when you need to cut off a knot, and other things of the same nature. Once that was finished, he instructed her on how to climb up rope, and not hurt herself, and such. She nodded continually throughout the lesson, committing each lesson to memory.

Finally, he stood and stretched, and looked up at the sky. The sun was already high, the clouds past, signifying that noon was approaching.

"Get to the galley, lad. Time to help Mister Cotton with lunch, it is. Something light, to keep us going, then stay to do dinner." Nodding, Charlie stood up, stretched as well, and went for the galley. She walked past several of the other crew members, and received just as many dirty looks and sneers as when she was on the deck, kneeling as a stowaway.

The galley was like crossing into a safe land, as the elder Mister Cotton was there, a grin on his face as he gestured towards the ingredients he got out. All was separated into two piles-for lunch, and for dinner. As he sorted, she began on the lunch, both silently working. He joined her soon enough and they worked together, in sync as only two cooks could be.

_Thank fate that I learned to cook...this is much easier now, _she mused to herself as she passed some chopped vegetables to him, and a smile grew on her face. He copied her, and soon they were leaning against the wall, waiting for the food to finish.

"Raaarwk! First wind in sail, which way it blows? Squaaawk!"

"Ah…does tha' mean…how did me first day at sea go?" Charlie asked, taking a stab at it. With a nod encouraging her, she nodded back and took a deep breath, relaying the day's events. Once finished, she added on to it. "I dinna think it would go this smoothly. I mean, I was a stowaway…but iffin tis like this each day, I donna think I will have a lot o' complaints bout it…"

"Calm before storm, wind in the sails, squaaark!"

"Aye, I guessed as much…Figures. Only t' get 'arder for me, eh? Thanks for remindin' me, bloody parrot."

She sighed as she and Cotton went to take the food out. The rest of the day she spent alone-taking her portion of dinner and eating it in the galley alone; receiving the dirty dishes and cleaning them alone; going out on deck to stare at the sky alone; and finally, going to her hammock. Alone.

As she laid herself down, shoes off, a smile was playing on her lips. The captain wasn't in the cabin yet, and that was a plus. If he was gone when she came back each down, it would be a blessing. And make the whole time much more tolerable. In her mind, she reviewed the day. _Not as bad as others_, she assessed. Closing her eyes, and squirming so the hammock curled about her slim frame, Charlie smiled and turned her face up to the ceiling.

_Mother. Father. Luke. You will never guess where I am, who I met, or what I'm doing. _Silently, she conversed with them in her mind. She never realized when she had stopped talking to them and fell asleep, having successfully lived through one day in the life of a pirate.


	4. Chapter 4: She into the Cabin Boy

**Ahh! Chapter four now! I got reviews last chapter! Actual reviews! Ooooh I feel so looooved~ Better get to responding before I forget in my story!**

**Outa reach-Man! Thanks for thinking that! Now you get to look forward to the more of my writing minus one!**

**Degrassifreakout72-Thank you so much! Don't worry; I'm cranking out more as we speak! Right now, I have like, so many chapters churning in my mind…I'll try to get them out to you as fast as I can!**

**And now, my dearest dearies, to the disclaimer and story, because I know perfectly well you are just here for the story and not all this bold stuff. I'm sorry. I like to hear myself talk…type…Whatever! Now, our FAAAABULOUS disclaimer, by no other than my dear Mister Cotton's parrot!**

**Disclaimer: Squaaaark! No story of mine, no story of mine. Plunder, loot, hide the rum, squaaaawrk! Pirates life for me, no story of mine, squaaawk! All hands on deck, story ho, squaaaaaark! Sqwuaaaaark wind in the sails, wind in the sails, squaaaawrk!**

Chapter Four-She into the Cabin Boy

To say that every day on the _Black Pearl _was exciting and action packed would be a lie. Charlie learned that the hard, long, day-by-day way. Each day she woke up before the sun came completely up. Slipping on boots, she walked over to the edge of the boat to stare out at the water. She then would go down to the kitchen, for a morning cooking along with Mister Cotton and Mister Cotton's parrot-both of which were always awake and ready down there. Together, they would joke and cook, always in sync, always working as if they had been for years before. Breakfasts were usually very similar. Food never was too low, thanks to stops in ports during their sailing, so breakfast was only rationed a little. Afterwards, she would nod to Mister Cotton, as well as his bird, and walk off.

Charlie then would spend her time learning the basics of the ship with one of the crew members. Not many had warmed up to her, to be absolutely truthful. So far, the only ones who showed any interest in knowing the new cabin boy were Mister Cotton, Mister Gibbs (as she was told to call him), and another two pirates who seemed to be more acquainted than a part of the crew. The first time they spoke to her, they scared her very badly. She never would admit that, but they had.

"Oy! Lad…Charmee or Carls or whatever…over here!" Startled, Charlie jumped up, holding in a squeak. It was very early in the morning, a good while before she went down to help make dinner. In the few weeks she was on the ship, no one had ever been awake while she was, besides the night watch-who usually was drowsy and taking a nap themselves, judging from the horrendously loud snores ripping around the deck. When she turned around, Charlie spotted the owner of the voice, a straggly, man who looked as if he were wasting away. Remembering that she was to do the crew's odd tasks, she walked over, stumbling slightly in her almost awake state.

"A..aye..?" she asked, muffling a yawn behind a dirtied sleeve-she had yet to receive clean clothing from Jack yet.

"I need ya to do somethin' for me. That's what ya do, right? Do the jobs for us?"

"Aye sir…tis what I am here for, as cabin boy."

"Well…go up the rigging. Me mate is up there, all asleep. If he stays asleep, Captain will tan his hide, and I can't go up, I'm too tired. Do it for me?"

Seeing no reason not to, Charlie nodded, turning to look up the mast. Sure enough, the snores this morning were coming from up there. She walked over, boots squelching from sea water spraying on them that morning, and gripped the ropes tightly. _Can't be too hard...I mean…I could do it. Just…one...then the other...and go…_ This in mind, she began to climb, one hand up, then the other, the corresponding feet lifting with them. Finding coming up easier than expected, she soon found herself up at the level of a wooden platform. Her grayish eyes skimmed across it, and they fell upon the figure, huddled up to one side of the wood. Taking a deep breath, Charlie slowly, slowly moved one foot, then the other onto the level platform, only letting go of her hand holds once she was steady. Once on, she scooted over on her hands and knees to gently nudge what she assumed was the shoulder of the man. Grunting the only reply, she nudged him again, and let out a muffled scream moments later. The cause of the scream was a hand on her mouth, and a knife at her throat.

"Now, what are ye doin'…" Stale breath warm upon her face, Charlie held still and just looked at the man. His weary eyes slowly widened with realization of who she was. Knife withdrawn, he let go of her mouth, and she allowed herself a breath of relief. "Sorry lad. Never too careful, 'specially as a pirate. Forgive m-Hey. Why are ye up here anyways? My shift." Looking up at the sky, his face filled with shock.

"Ye fell asleep a' your post. Could'a killed us all, ye know…your mate down there tol' me t' wake ye up." Having done as she was asked, Charlie was more than eager to get down from their height. She had a nagging fear that they would fall, and one of her nightmares was constantly filled with that falling, that moment of knowing she was going to die, and being helpless…seeing it rush towards her…

"Aye. Thanks, lad." A pang of shock and fear ran throughout Charlie's body as he stood, walking around her and to the rigging, and deftly began to climb down. She merely sat there. Her hands were pressed against the wood, ignoring the few splinters she was getting, and she was on her knees. Being very careful in her actions, the girl slowly moved until she could reach out and grab the ropes. Her feet followed, and closing her eyes, she moved a foot lower, until it touched rope. Shifting her weight, she moved the next foot, then her hands down. It was a slow process, as she wasn't experienced, but the best she could hope to do. Her only focus was that she made it down in one piece. One very alive piece.

About one quarter of the way down, Charlie stepped her foot down. Placing her weight on it, just as before, her breath caught in her throat as one of the worst things to her happened. Her foot came through the rigging, and got stuck.

The need to scream for her was overwhelming. Worse than that was the fear that she would scream, be identified as a woman, and taken advantage of. This converted her scream into a mere sob of terror, as her hands came loose and she slipped into the rigging. Luck, and luck alone, drove her hand out to grab at the rope. Oh, the relief she found at the feel of taunt rope between her fingers! Another sob escaped her lips, one of joy. Carefully, she extracted her leg from the rope, and she made the rest of the way down, at less of a pace than before.

Charlie jumped the last few feet from the rigging, nearly crying in the rapture that she still was alive. Everything was so much brighter than before, and beautiful-even the two faces that came into view next.

"Lad! Ah…Carly or whatever! Are you okay! Ya just…the rope…and slipped! Ya…ya would'a died if ye fell!" The thin one was speaking a mile a minute, mousy brown hair laying above his eyes that were bulging out of his head-or eye. She hadn't seen it earlier, because he was in shadows, but one of his eyes was actually wooden. Well carved as well, she noted. Pupil and iris drawn in.

"Ye came up ta wake me up, and ye couldn't climb the rigging proper? What kind of daft are ye? Could have died easily!" The other man was also speaking to her, over the thin one. He had a rather egg shaped face, with what she only would guess at as pig like features. His balding head had dirt over it, as well as the rest of him, and the little hair he had left was straggling and limp.

"I..I..fine…" she gasped, having gone into hyperventilation as soon as her feet were on solid ground. Charlie sank down to the ground, feeling her heart pounding throughout her body. _Didn't know I could feel my heart there,_ she thought, lightheaded and dizzy.

"I feel bad now…shoulda gone up meself," the thin one said.

"Ye shoulda, ye daft food!"

"Well…I didn't wan' ta go up there…what if I fell?"

"Like he did?"

"Aye!"

"You spineless.."

"Oy! You just hit my eye out! Catch it, get it, get it!"

"Get it yerself, you useless git!"

"'S your fault for fallin' asleep and knockin' me eye out!"

Had she not been about to fall over onto the deck unconscious, Charlie would have found this entire conversation very entertaining. However, since she was fighting to stay awake, she could only sit and listen. Not even focus, just sit and let the words run through her head. In one ear, out another, like she was always teased…

"AH! Got it!"

"Bout time, ye git!"

"….Ey! Ye 'right, laddie?"

Charlie looked up to see the two pirates looking back at her, worried expressions on their faces. The one with the wooden eye was holding said eye in his hand, rubbing it against his shirt. She tried-and failed-to not stare at the gaping cavern that was his eye socket, but it was filled up when he popped it back in with a sickening squelch. She allowed herself a feeble nod. It wasn't a lie. The world stopped spinning a few minutes back, and it was much easier to breath.

"I…'aven't 'ad a panic attack since I was a wee lad," she coughed out, a hint of a smile on her face. This visibly relaxed the pirates, as their faces changed into full blown smiles.

"I'm Pintel, and this git o' a cyclops is Ragetti," the shorter, pig-like one said.

"Cyclops? Now ye are just being mean."

"What else am I s'pposed to say?"

"Physically handicapped?"

"Mentally as well?"

"Ey! Am not!"

"I swear, 'alf your brain was in yer eye."

Bickering back and forth, the pirates continued like this for several more minutes. They finally stopped when a light laughter interrupted them. To their surprise, Charlie was off to the side, unable to breath for a completely different reason. Peals of laughter were erupting from the small girl as she covered her face, hiding the smile their banter inspired.

"Ah…is he alright?"

"Dunno…"

"Aye..aye..'M…'M alright…ye both are jus'….I canna 'elp it! Ye are both bein' so 'ilarious an' tis jus' so….ah haha…"

The pirates' faces lit up considerably as they heard this, and they both went to pat Charlie on the back. That day, after she ran off to take care of breakfast, ("'M sorry, Mister Cotton! I got caugh' up by two bumblin' fools."), Charlie came up to find Ragetti standing there, a grin on his face.

"I'm ta teach ya to climb the rigging, lad! Ye need ta learn to climb on a pirate ship."

From then on, her afternoon lessons were handled either by Mister Gibbs, Pintel, or Ragetti. Day after day, she learned one basic lesson, then another. Soon, she was able to help out with the simple tasks, instead of only learning and doing errands. Of course, after she was finished with lessons, or working as it had became gradually, Charlie would run back to help prepare lunch, and dinner.

Mister Cotton still had to be her favorite pirate to be around. He had a very mellow personality, which made him tolerate of her mistakes. His parrot added that bit of comedy she needed in life to keep going, and that bit of being a nuisance she really didn't want. It helped to balance things out and add a bit of normalcy to her day-as normal as a pirate kitchen could be, but regardless, she loved it. Her and Cotton spoke as if they were old friends, and it was around him she would finally show a smile-small ones, faintly there, but still smiles nonetheless.

After the dinner was cooked and done with, Charlie would take her portion and eat it alone in the kitchen. She would often imagine what it would be like to eat with the crew, but she knew that it could only end in disaster. So, to save the drama, she ate by herself. Once the food was finished, one of the crewmembers would bring the filthy dishes in, and she would spend time elbow deep in dirty water. Strangely, the woman would find this relaxing at the end of the day. Nothing to focus on or worry about, except the occasional knife in the water. She still didn't have a weapon of her own, and that was just as well, considering she had no idea what to do with one. A nick from one of the dirty ones was enough for her to give up on the idea.

Dishes washed and stacked together, the dirty water would be dumped over the edge of the ship. Usually it was dark by then, so Charlie would go back into the captain's cabin and kick off her shoes. The hammock was very comfortable to her by now, a little swinging, weightless haven for her on the ship, even more than the kitchen. Every night, she would lay down, close her eyes, and let herself recap the day. Sometimes, she would talk to her parents. Other times, the girls in her dreams. Or Luke, on occasion. Each day brought small adventures to tell of-the interesting carving on the side of the door, the larger swells of the ocean, the new room found down the ship, and of course, the rigging incident. Each night, she spoke to them, and each night, she fell asleep like that.

One night, she found herself singing to her parents. Her voice was low, in case of eavesdroppers, and unconsciously she began to sing.

"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle an' loot. Drink up, me 'earties yo ho…we kidnap an' ravage an' donna give a hoot. Drink up, me 'earties….yo ho..."

She couldn't bring herself to sing the last part, but as she fell silent, she thought she heard a voice outside, singing along.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for ye."


	5. Chapter 5: The Wrong Kind of Drink

**I'm sorry, my darling babies! I know, I know, why haven't you updated lately? The answer my dears, is simply-I LOST MOTIVATION! *screams and runs around like a chicken cut off my head* I met that oh-SO-dreadful wall! So, my little darlings, do help me out! Keep the review coming! PM me some ideas! Come on! I NEED THE HELP! XD I love you all! Alright now, you've waited long enough..it took me a month since I started writing to post it-excuse my mistakes! I'M CLUMSY! Alrighty then…PINTEL! RAGETTI! Take it away!**

**Pintel-"Oi! So…uhm…this 'ere story, y' see….it ain't Miss He-…He…"**

**Ragetti-"Le' me do this, y' git!"**

**Pintel-"No! She sai' I could!"**

**Ragetti-"The miss said we! We, as in ye an' me!"**

**Pintel-"B-b-but…I wan' a do it!"**

**Ragetti-"This 'ere story ain't the lady's-"**

**Pintel-" 'ey!"**

**Ragetti-"She don' own us at all. No 'ne can own a pirate! On t' th' story!"**

**Pintel-"Ragetti is bullyin' me a'gin…"**

Chapter Five-The Wrong Kind of Drink

_Over a year…over a damned year...And I haven't done a damned thing!_ Charlie snarled at herself, gazing out at the gray water. It truly had been over a year since she had joined the crew of Jack Sparrow, and her routine had not changed a bit. Now, however, she was trusted with tasks on her own more often. Still, she helped with the food, along with Mister Cotton. She didn't mind that job…it just bothered her how it felt like the crew saw through her disguise with that.

_Keep a woman in the kitchen,_ she thought sarcastically, snorting. One day, Jack would be the one cooking for her, and he would know revenge at its finest.

Sparrow…

Now, that was a man who had it coming. Not once in her entire fourteen months had Charlie witnessed him being kind to her, and her loathing for him only grew with time. So unsightly! What a brute! And a madman! Charlie though she knew madness, but this man took the crown for it all. He stumbled about on the ship as if always in a drunken stupor-_He probably is_, she thought sardonically- without any indication to where they would go to the crew, most times. Just followed that damn compass. And, when she sneaked a look while passing by, lo and behold! It didn't work!

Sparrow made her want to scream in frustration. What made her even more infuriated was the fact that she hadn't done anything to get revenge yet.

Oh, she had the opportunities, all right…sharp weapons on her, heavy objects above his head, times to poison his drinks. Yet, never once did she do it. It always was the same.

അ**~ Three months past ~**അ

"Oy! Lad! Hurry up with me damn food! Before I leave ye t' sleep outside!" Charlie gritted her teeth as she looked down at the tray of food. Sparrow-pardon, _Captain Sparrow_-had demanded to have food brought to his cabin once more. He had been doing that all week. However, this time, he was especially obnoxious. She looked down at the food, then to her side.

To her side was a small bottle full of a plant extract she had found. One day, while the crew was off on land doing…what they do, she had snuck off herself. The plant itself wasn't hard to find, truthfully-some villagers were helpful in warning her against it. Some children had eaten the berries, believing it to be blueberries. They had not expected it to be deadly nightshade, and they died a few days later.

Taking their advice, she hadn't eaten the berries…only collected the whole plant. She was careful to pulverize it without having any on her hands, and she let the juices into the small bottle she brought, as well as saving the pulp. Charlie took it back on board, escaping suspicion. Now, she looked to her left, contemplating poisoning the captain, once and for all.

_I could escape him so easily…_

_And go where? To die for treason against the crew?_ She swore internally at this voice. Damned voice of reason.

_I could sneak away, like I just did!_

_They would be much angrier, girly. Just wait it out._

And she did wait, resignedly giving the undeserving captain his food, and his life, for another night…

അ**~ Back to now ~**അ

"Tch," she snorted, shaking her hair back. The sun was coming up. Time for food…she walked down to the galley, where Mister Cotton was.

"'Ow are ye always down 'ere before me, Mister Cotton?" she asked, her Scottish accent back. He shrugged, and they got to cooking.

അ**~ A few hours later ~**അ

"Did'ja 'ear, laddie?"

"''ear what, Mister Pintel?"

"Ship! A ship, a good merchant one at that! We're goin' t' 'ave ourselves a raidin'!" The one eyed man guffawed gleefully, his eye shining in anticipation. "We get t' raid, an' then we can drink!" He laughed again, raising a hand as if it was holding a cup of rum already.

"Drink…?" Charlie questioned carefully, blinking.

"Ay! Don' tell me…ye haven't had a proper drink since ye got on this ship!"

"Not ever..." She admitted, cringing at the disbelief in his eye. Pintel grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping tightly.

"Wot kind o' Scotsman are ye? Ye ain't a pirate unless ye 'ave yerself a good drink, dammit!" With that, he dragged her down below deck, showing her the mass amounts of rum filled barrels. He hit one, letting her hear the sloshing inside. "'Ear that? That's truly 'eaven, lad."

Charlie stiffened up at that statement, and then glared at the barrels warily.

"I…donna know. I 'ave me secrets…an' I'm afraid o' what I'll let go if I drink…" she stated slowly, then shrugged. "What do I 'ave t' loose…I can survive a drop o' two…"

"That's th' spirit, lad!"

"Spirit of a pirate, if I do say so meself." Charlie cursed, recognizing the haughty voice behind them.

_Bloody pirates...teaching me to curse…._

"What? It's only the truth, m'dear laddie. Ye can't call yerself a pirate without having yerself a proper drink."

"Aye sir..." she mumbles subserviently, internally seething. He had gotten her.

"Good. Now, get in me quarters. Ye don't know how t' fight yet, as I know. So ye are t' stay in there til the fun is over, savvy?"

"..Savvy."

അ**~ In the captain's cabin~**അ

_The bloody pirate got me!_ She snarled, stalking about the cabin. Cornered her and trapped her…the filthy brute! Cunning, disgusting, abhorrent….pirate! Struggling for more words to describe him, she sat on her hammock, glaring at the wall. Her attention is quickly grabbed by the shouts and jeers outside, the crashes and gun shots.

The jeers sounded suspiciously like the ones used against her…but the gun shots were what shook her the most. They were so..final. Just right then and there, ending something completely. Leaving it dead.

Charlie shuddered, and grimaced. Better angry than melancholy…there was a lot to be angry about. Such as the fact that she was currently on her time of the month. That was always something to be upset about…and the fact that she had to scrimmage for a filthy rag? Disgusting! Sometimes, she truly wished she were a man, so she would not have to deal with such a thing…

Another reason to be angry. She was to be drinking rum tonight. Alcohol. Which, in her own time, would be unheard of. A respectable young lady, drinking such a repulsive brew, with pirates! Never, in all of her days, would she willingly do so! Yet, it wasn't willingly. It was all the damned captain's fault.

Which brought her to her final hatred. That damned, cocky, no good, conceited, idiotic excuse for a pirate captain. He had forced her to consent to such an action, as he always did. Hiding in a cabin…_Although, that probably was for the best,_ she noted, as another round of gun shots rang outside.

Soon, the gunshots stop, and only cheering could be heard. The crew's, she decided, after hearing the excessive explicatives that were mixed in._ Damn…guess I can't be saved yet…_Still, she grinned. Since she was alive, and so was the captain…she still had the change for revenge to be her own, and to be the one to destroy his life.

Speaking of that damned captain…

"Are ye coming out, or do I have to come in?" he called, sending a shudder of hatred down her spine. Standing up, she walked over and out the door, her head downcast.

"Is th' fightin' over, cap'ain?"

"Aye, aye, it's over. Now…ye remember me orders from earlier?" Without looking up, Charlie knew that the captain had that hideously cocky smirk on.

"…Aye." She answered, the affirmation sending her stomach through the floor. Sparrow took her arm, and dragged her with him out.

The crew was already on the deck, and the rum was already passed out, as was obvious. Members laid everywhere in all states of drunk. Some were dancing raucously, and some were singing in terrible, tone deaf voices. The deck lights were on, as it was dark outside. Charlie felt very unsettled, shivers down her spine. She always avoided coming out late, and always, ALWAYS avoided drunken pirates. Yet, as it was unavoidable, she sat down on a barrel, looking away disdainfully.

Before long, a large cup was shoved under her nose, and her face screwed up at the fumes coming from it. Glaring down at the broth, she took the cup cautiously and sighed, gazing into the amber colored liquid. Sighing again, she downed a swallow of it, and prepared to gag, yet…

It wasn't half bad, she realized. Rather...warm and fuzzy. Taking another drink, Charlie grinned and laughed. She LIKED rum. Chugging down the whole thing, she burped and set it down, pleased to find herself not even slightly tipsy.

"Oh..ye like it?" She looked up to see Ragetti grinning at her. The crew's lack of dental care no longer bothered her, if she was honest. It was just a part of her life now, it seemed.

Nodding, Charlie's face splits into a larger grin as he pours her more rum, and she laughed as she downs the whole brew easily, wiping the little bit dripping down her face with the back of her hand.

"May be makin' a drinker out o' me yet, Mister Ragetti," she said, as he poured her more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the captain smirking towards her. His dark eyes met Charlie's for a moment, before she broke the contact.

_He thinks he won…I'll show him!_ Her blood pounded through her veins as she narrowed her eyes. Already she was plotting what mayhem she could start…And she would get one over the oh so _great_ Captain Jack Sparrow!

A good hour and a half later, Charlie sat on a crate, a smug grin on her face. Her eyes triumphantly surveyed the results of her plotting…and it was just marvelous.

Charlie had put all of her social skills into planning this out. First of all, she had listened. Listened to all of the little problems and ramblings going on by the crew members. It turned out; people were more willing to spill secrets when drunken. So, she waited, listening, drawing no attention. Then, once she felt her arsenal was sufficient, she turned and began the next stage.

"Oi…did y' 'ear that he stole a small bit o' yer loot?"

" 'ey…I dinna know that yer foot was a bit smaller than yer right! Where…I 'eard that from that one ov'r there!"

And so on she went, whispering into the crewmember's ears, stumbling about for good measure. Fortunately, gossip spread as fast as the rum, and soon the scene was all set, and she sat down on her barrel to be the audience in her twisted play.

The members were quickly standing to confront each other, slurred words raising higher and higher, struggling to climb over all the others. Soon, the arguments erupted into drunken fights. Her eyes survey over the mass of flailing arms, first, and legs with a feeling of smug success. Everything was going to plan. There was a riot going on, and Charlie had begun it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the captain striding over, breaking up a fight. Apparently being drunken all the time had helped his judgment...a pity. With his back towards her, she smirked, deciding that it was best to keep all suspicions off. Charlie accordingly slumped over the barrel, wincing at the dull thump of her head on the ground. Mentally, she was cursing like...well…a pirate, but only let out a grunt of pain.

On the one hand, it seemed to work, considering that the captain didn't even look as he walked by.

On the other, her sight was fading out to black.

_Shit_, she cursed. It seemed the landing was worse than she had expected….and while authentic, it was-well, authentic. A small grin spread across her face before Charlie lost consciousness completely. Make hell for the captain...done, and done.

**I know, cliffhanger…but hey! Good spot...lack of inspiration to keep writing…reviews keep me writing and give me a happy fuzzy feeling in my tummy tummy tummy! :D So..please? I BEG OF YOU. I BEEEEEEG *gets dragged away flailing by a group of the crewmembers***


End file.
